Liquid fueled torches are utilized for a number of purposes such as lighting, decoration, and pest repellence. However, there is often some risk associated with refueling these torches. When the torch is required to be partially disassembled to refuel (e.g., removal of the top) there is a chance the pieces may be lost. Furthermore, this can be a dirty and cumbersome operation.
What is needed is a system and method for addressing the above, and related, issues.